The field of the invention is distributing frames for optical telecommunications circuits. Such frames serve as an interface between the central office switching equipment and the cable network of subscriber lines. With the constant increase in the number of subscribers, optimum space utilization for maximum line density is required. Objects of the present invention are to provide a distributing frame allowing high line density, maintaining maximum protection for fiber bend radius, versatility for use of attenuators, jumpers, and spliced cables, and allowing free access to individual lines for reconfiguration.